Meeting the Speedster
by sugar1113
Summary: This is a fem Wally story set in the animated series, but I am going to have my main character (Flash) meet the Avengers. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy's POV**

One thing that Wendy Rachel West hated, was when people connected her name to Peter Pan. Her parents had chosen it because it was supposed to mean "red haired" or whatever, but it was an awfully common name. Wendy hadn't truly appreciated common-ness of her name until she became a superhero. Because who is going to remember a name like Wendy?

Right now, Wendy was dealing with another person who "absolutely loved Peter Pan."

"Oh my gosh! I love your name! Do you have any younger brothers? Like Michael and George in the movie?" The woman in front of her gushed.

"No, and my parents chose it because I have red hair," she said simply. The woman she had been talking to was a new intern at the CCPD, and it already seemed like this year's batch of interns wasn't going to be a very pleasant one.

Wendy was young. She knew that. But just because she wasn't old enough to drink didn't mean people could baby her. She was smart. She had graduated high school at sixteen and joined her uncle Barry as a CSI for the police after completing the necessary courses. Almost everyone had been skeptical of her abilities as a forensic scientist, but she had proved to them that she was capable. She was only twenty at the moment, which meant that every new policeman or other law enforcement worker that she encountered instantly doubted her skills. She had learned to just ignore them, because their comments shouldn't matter. They always started to respect her (at least to some degree) after she had solved a tough case or helped them with analysis on a crime scene.

"Hey kid, you can't go up there! Police only!" Someone shouted. Wendy stopped and took a deep breath so she wouldn't snap at the young man. She finally turned and faced him, barely hiding her anger.

"I am not a kid. I am a CSI for CCPD and have worked here for much longer than you have, especially considering you're a new intern. I look young, yes. But I am fully capable of doing my job," she said softly, her voice showing none of the anger she was feeling.

"Oh, um. Sorry," the man told her. She nodded, accepting his apology and turned back around so she could walk to her office.

Once she arrived, she saw that her uncle was already working on some DNA tests.

"Hey, Uncle Barry. Whatcha working on?" She asked with a happy smile. He turned to face her with a matching grin.

"I'm working on the Widman case. I just have to get this darn computer to work and then we'll have our guy," he replied easily.

"Cool, what'd Cap'n have for me?" She asked as she set her stuff down.

"The Captain left your case on the table," Barry answered easily. Wendy grabbed the case file and started flipping through it as she walked over to close the door. Once the door was closed, she went to her desk and sat down. Knowing the door would keep others from hearing their conversation, Barry started to question her about the Justice League.

"So how's it going with your superhero team?" Barry asked.

"Pretty good. We haven't had any crazy villains with world domination plans coming at us recently, that's always good. And mostly, all the crimes have been small things," Wendy answered quickly without taking her eyes away from the case file in her hands.

"Hmm. I heard about your take down of the Rogues yesterday," Barry told her, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yep, it was kinda weird trying to get them all in a confined space since they usually fight me outside, but I worked through it," she told him, keeping herself modest. Barry laughed.

"You handled it perfectly. You might want to work on your stops, but you're doing great as Flash," he assured her. Oh yeah, she was the Flash and the fastest woman alive.

Her uncle had been the previous Flash until he married Wendy's Aunt Iris and decided to retire. He had taught Wendy everything she knew about her powers. Wendy has trained alongside him under the alias "Kid Flash" until he had decided to retire and she had taken up the mantle of Flash. She had gotten her powers when she tried to recreate her uncle's experiment that gave him his powers-. She had done this while in her last year of high school, and by the time she joined her uncle as a CSI, she had a pretty good mastery of her powers. Her uncle had retired two years ago, and in that time, Wendy had helped found the Justice League. Now, she regularly got calls on her communicator so that she could go on missions and save people. She also had to go to "founders' meetings" with the rest of the original seven.

As she worked through her case file, she talked at super speed with her uncle. They both found it a bit exhausting having to slow down for normal people and enjoyed talking about random stuff at their own (very fast) pace.

"So you've been seeing that guy, Richard? How's he doing?" Barry asked.

"If you're referring to Dick, he's fine and we're not dating. He's a close friend, but I've actually been trying to help him woe Barbara," Wendy replied. "How's Iris?"

"Iris is good, we're getting some of the rooms redone and we're preparing for a kid. Iris was talking yesterday that it might be good to adopt, but I'd kinda like to have our own little ones," Barry answered, brightening as he talked about the love of his life. Wendy couldn't help smiling.

"What if you do both? You could adopt and have your own, I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard," Wendy teased. She knew that Barry was worried about becoming a father but she didn't think he should be worried. He was a better father to her than her biological one. The same with her Aunt Iris and her mother.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't be worried," he said, reading her thoughts. "But I can't help it. I'm just so worried about failing and messing this up."

"You shouldn't worry. If you can deal with me and all my emotional problems, you can handle an itty bitty baby or two," she told him. He sighed and started tinkering with the evidence in front of him, silently expressing that he didn't want to continue that conversation. Getting the hint, she let it go and worked on her own project in silence.

Once she had figured out the case, she brought her findings to the Police Captain. He accepted the folder with a simple nod and told her that she was done for today since things were pretty quiet. He warned her to be on stand-by just in case and then stepped aside so she could grab her things and head out.

As she walked home, she looked at her Aunt Iris's news app. She was about to unlock the door when she saw there was a robbery in progress at the East Central City Bank. She held out her ring and quickly changed into her costume as soon as it popped out of the ring. Then, she raced towards the robbery. As she ran, she felt the experimental hair dye in her hair work its magic. Her hair was usually a bright red-orange, but the hair dye changed it to look like a bright blond when it was exposed to the Speed Force that surrounded her as she ran.

She skidded to a stop (something she had done ever since she started and the media found quite endearing even though she protested its "cuteness) and looked around. The robber was a young man in a flimsy costume mask and an all black suit. He was holding a weird gun and two of his associates stood behind him. Both of the henchmen were also wearing black and they had normal hand guns. Each of the henchmen was holding a hostage with a gun to their head as the leader walked out with bags of money. She sped into the room with her hands up.

"Fellas! If you're going to point those Guam somewhere, point 'em at me! Don't hurt those innocent people!" Flash shouted.

"Flash! Just the person we were waiting for! Boys, get 'er!" The leader yelled. Suddenly, more of the man's henchmen rushed out of the shadows. They surrounded her, but they didn't have hostages, so Flash used her super speed to grab their guns and disable them. She dumped them all in a pile and turned to face the leader and the two henchmen that had hostages.

"Very impressive. But you can't beat me, I am-" he started. Flash quickly cut him off.

"You are a villains and I am a hero. We heroes defeat villains and I will defeat you just because," she said sarcastically. Her hair whipped back and forth behind her as she sped forward and grabbed the hostages. All three baddies fired and she threw herself in front of the hostages even as she pushed them out of the way. One of the bullets hit her shoulder and she winced at the sharp pain. She managed to avoid the blast from the leader's gun and the bullet from the other henchman. She quickly brought the hostages outside and set them down before rushing back in. As she was coming back in, she saw the leader shoot off another piece of energy and she quickly rushed to take away the guns and lock the three men in handcuffs. A short scream drew her attention to a young girl that had wandered into the bank. The blast of energy was heading straight towards the girl, so Flash used even more speed to intercept the blast. The blast hit her squarely in the chest and everything slowed down. She pressed her panic button and looked around the room. The girl was safe and all of the villains were locked in handcuffs and all but the main three were unconscious. The world suddenly sped back up and she had to bite her tongue to stop the scream that pushed through her as the pain from the blast caught up with her. The pain was so great and Flash closed her eyes, easily giving way to the blackness. She felt herself hit the floor and then she couldn't hear or feel anything else.

**Officer Tim's POV**

Tim knew that he wasn't supposed to go in, the Flash was supposed to run back out and give the criminals to the cops. That was supposed to happen. That was what always happened. Tim had been part of the CCPD since before the Flash appeared, so he knew without a doubt that Flash was more than capable to take out the villains. But when he heard a little girl's scream, he couldn't help it. He ran into bank. The sight that greeted him was that of the Flash handcuffing the remaining men and then rushing to intercept the blast before it hit the little girl. The blast hit Flash and the woman went down. When she didn't immediately get up, he jumped into action.

"MEDIC!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran forward and grabbed the Flash. He then carried her bridal style outside to where the ambulances were waiting. He set her down on one of the cots and saw the nurses and doctors present jump into action. Knowing that he couldn't do anything more right now, he ran back inside the bank to take care of the criminals and the little girl.

**Doctor Patterson's POV**

Richard Patterson had volunteered to work as a First Responder for that week, but he never expected to have to treat the Flash. The officer that had brought her over had sat her down and years of experience kicked in. Richard checked the woman's pulse and his eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't there. He started chest compressions and was about to give the woman mouth to mouth breathing when a black gloved hand pushed him away. He looked up and gasped when he saw that it was Batman pushing him away from the Flash's still form. The man in black pulled out a weird looking white-ish device and pushed it into the Flash's chest. The device emitted a spark and a zap sound and Richard realized that Batman was restarting the woman's heart.

Batman checked Flash's pulse and cursed in a low voice before using the device again. Apparently it didn't work, because when Batman checked the woman's pulse again, he cursed even more venomously. For a third time, Batman used the device.

*Zap!*

This time Flash immediately sat up.

"Oh god, Bats. I-" Flash started. Batman cut her off.

"Don't do it again. I'd prefer not to to have to restart your heart like this again," Batman interrupted. Flash nodded and jumped off the cot. The second she hit the ground, she stumbled and gasped in pain. Batman instantly reached out to steady her and she gave him a grateful smile. As if he had just noticed all of the people watching them, Batman looked up sharply and brought his cape around himself and put his hand to his ear. He muttered something and Flash nodded. She grabbed her fellow hero and sped them away. Richard watched the two heroes suddenly stop as Flash collapsed and Batman shouted at her. A car with a bat symbol on it suddenly raced around the corner and Batman pulled Flash inside. Within a second they were driving away.

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled.

"Is Flash okay?" another person asked in a panicked voice. Richard just shrugged as he looked back down at where the Flash had been laying, still and unresponsive, just a moment ago.

It wasn't until two days later that Batman made an appearance and told the media that Flash was recovering in an undisclosed location because her injuries had made her unfit to continue hero work. Batman assured the public that Flash would return to Central City soon, but she needed to recover.

{ Okay that's my first chapter! I hope you liked it! I update weekly-ish. Please give me your reviews and I can't wait to see what you think! Idon't care if you bash my story a bit, I'd like to improve. So say what's on your mind! Anyways, thanks for reading! See you next week! ~ Sugar }


	2. Chapter 2

Rogues

**Leonard Snart - **Captain Cold. His abilities include: Master tactician, Master Thief and strategist, Extensive knowledge of cryonics, Skilled marksman, and Possesses a 'cold gun' that allows him to freeze objects to absolute zero temperatures. Leader of the Rogues.

**Hartley Rathaway - **Pied Piper. His abilities include: Enhanced Hearing, Sound Manipulation, Genius Level Intellect, Master Musician, and Wields a flute with hypnotic powers. Youngest of the Rogues at twenty-two.

**Mark Mardon - **Weather Wizard. His abilities include: Weather manipulation via weather wand and Limited magnetic manipulation.

**Mick Rory - **Heat Wave. His abilities include: Possesses a handgun sized flamethrower and knowledge of pyrotechnics and combustibles, Wears an asbestos suit that protects him from fire and heat, and Pipe attached to his left arm that allows him to put out fires.

**James Jesse - **Trickster. His abilities include: Skilled acrobat and con-artist, Above-average intelligence, and Gadgets that give him the ability to perform amazing tricks like walking on air. Has to take pills for Mental Illness. Often acts like a child.

**George "Digger" Harkness - **Captain Boomerang. His abilities include: Master of Boomerangs, Expert Marksman, Expert Combatant, and Utilizes various trick and weaponized boomerangs. Australian accent.

**Roscoe Dillon - **Top. His abilities include: Increased intelligence, Mental powers, Use of gimmicked tops, and Ability to spin at incredible speeds and induce vertigo in others.

\- -_Lovely line that you are paying no attention to _\- - - - - - - - - - -

**Flash's POv**

When she first woke up, she was laying on a comfortable hospital bed in a dark gray colored room. She looked around and noticed that she was connected to an IV and a heart monitor.

"Wendy?" someone asked, running into the room. She tried to figure out who it was as she answered them, but blackness consumed her once again.

**Leonard Snart's POV**

When he first heard the news that the Flash had been injured during a fight, he'd been a bit surprised and somewhat intrigued. But he'd brushed it off. When he came back to the Rogues' hideout, Hartley had asked him if they could watch the news. He'd said yes, so the flute playing criminal had turned on the TV. Leonard had beyond astonished when he saw what was playing.

It was a shaky video of a police officer running towards the ambulances with a worried expression. That wasn't too big of a surprise until Leonard spotted the figure in his arms. The unmoving figure in his arms. The Flash. The policeman had brought the woman to an ambulance and then rushed back towards the crime scene, but the video had turned to a view of the Flash. The woman was still unmoving, but a doctor was bent over her from the opposite side of view as he checked her pulse. The camera still had a clear view of the Flash when the man started chest compressions. And then the doctor had gone to give Flash mouth to mouth and freaking Batman had pushed him away. Batman had used a weird device to send a shock to the Flash's heart, not once, not twice, but three times before Leonard's nemesis finally came back to life.

All of the Rogues had been in the living room watching this and all of them let out a sigh of relief. Flash had talked to the Batman about something they couldn't hear in the video and then the Flash had tried to speed the two heroes away. They had gone in a direction that was easily shown by the video and the Rogues had all gasped when Flash stumbled and Batman had to catch her. The two heroes escaped in the famed Batmobile and the video was paused. The screen changed to a view of a formal looking woman at a desk.

"Nothing has been said about the Flash's condition. But many are worried. What caused this horrific scene was a group of villains that attacked the bank this morning. All of them were caught and transferred to Iron Heights. Here's an official statement from the policeman that brought the female speedster to help," the woman said seriously.

"All of the guys at CCPD have learned not to interfere when Flash is fighting someone, but I heard a scream. So I ran inside the bank and found the Flash handcuffing the villains. There was a great blast of energy going towards a young girl and the Flash got in the middle of it. Central City's hero saved that little girl, but she went down hard. When I saw that she wasn't moving, I took Flash to the First Responders. The leader of the criminals that attacked the bank admitted to making a highly dangerous gun that shot the Flash, but we're not sure how much damage it caused. That's all I have to say," the officer said to a reporter. The woman appeared back on screen and looked at the camera a moment before speaking.

"No one really knows what happened to Central City's resident hero, but we here at Mid-West America News hope that the Flash will be up and stopping criminals soon," the woman said calmly. The news lady had started to talk about the weather and James turned off the TV. The Rogues had all sat in silence before Sam spoke up.

"She'll be fine. Flash bounces back from everything we throw at her so she'll be back in no time," he had assured them. But now they were a bit worried. They knew Flash had started the Justice League with her superhero buddies, but it was still weird to see Batman come to the media and tell them that the Flash was just recovering. And they all knew how much Flash disliked staying put to "rest" or whatever. So they decided to visit her. The Flash always kept her lightening bolt ring with her and if it was polished (as it usually was) it would act as the perfect reflective surface.

They had all gotten into their costumes and then followed Mirror Master through the mirror realm.

Mirror Master had left colored string on the "floor" of the mirror realm so he could find specific reflective surfaces and one of those 'specific reflective surfaces' was the Flash's ring. Well, that was incorrect. The Flash had multiple rings, but she only wore the one with the Flash symbol while she was on patrol. So that one ring was marked with a yellow thread because of her yellow lightning.

They arrived at the ring's reflection and looked through it. It was sitting on some kind of table facing the Flash who was laying in what looked like a hospital bed. Next to her, Batman was sitting in a chair. He was speaking softly enough that they couldn't hear. So Pied Piper used his equipment to amplify the sounds.

"- have to wake up. Flash, you've got a lot of people waiting for you to wake up and you need to wake up so they don't get worried. I told the public that you were recovering, but Flash, you need to wake up soon," Batman said quietly. The man's voice was astonishingly soft and he was speaking with such emotion that Gotham's Dark Knight wasn't supposed to have. As he spoke, Leonard figured out the emotion, it was a hint of fear, a bit of concern, and a lot of caring. Batman apparently knew the Rogues' hero well enough to care about her as much as a close friend. Leonard wondered how that had happened.

A short chime rang through the air and Batman sighed.

"Flash, I have to go patrol Gotham. Wake up soon," he said as he stood and kissed her forehead. Then he turned quickly and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once they were sure he was gone, the Rogues came out of the ring. Leonard braced himself against the nausea that came with mirror traveling and walked over to where the Flash was laying. He quickly noticed that her costume had been left on and one of her sleeves had been rolled up so that an IV could connect to her arm. Her glove had also been taken off and set next to the ring on a pristine white-gray table. Alongside the glove and ring, there was a folder labeled "FLASH". He walked over to it and opened it. As he scanned through it, he realized it was a list of her medical records. Her name was blocked out along with her physical descriptions, but her age had been spared along with her height. Leonard stumbled when he saw that Flash was only twenty. There was a note at the back of the folder that the Speed Force needed to be used, so if Flash was ever unable to run within twelve hours, she would start vibrating at high speeds to get rid of the Speed Force in her system.

When he heard a gasp, he spun around to face Trickster and Flash. Trickster was holding a hand to his mouth as he looked at Flash (who was suddenly vibrating) with wide eyes. Leonard understood what was happening and quickly explained for the others.

"Flash has this thing called the Speed Force in her and that's what enables her to run so fast. She's got to run and use her powers regularly or she starts vibrating to get rid of the energy," Captain Cold explained. The rest of the Rogues relaxed and Leonard looked back at the folder. There was a paper inside with the details of the past few days and Leonard couldn't help but gasp when he saw that Flash was in the _Batcave _and had been _unconscious _for all this time with the exception of waking once.

"What's up?" Heat Wave asked, hearing Cold's gasp.

"She's been unconscious since the Batman took her away in his car and she's only woken up once," he explained. He let himself look at the Rogues' reactions and he wasn't surprised. Pied Piper looked shocked, but he was trying to conceal his reaction with a sad looking frown. Trickster looked like he was almost consumed with murderous rage and a touch of concern for the hero. Heat Wave looked almost emotionless except for that his brows were scrunched in a way that told Leonard that his old friend was fuming. Top was almost vibrating with emotion as his face switched from shock to pity to anger to concern and back to anger again. Weather Wizard was unintentionally making the air swirl around him as he clenched his teeth in concern and anger. And Captain Boomerang was switching from shock and concern to anger. Leonard knew he probably looked like he always did, with his 'cold face' that didn't show any emotion.

"Boys, I think we need to pay a little visit to the assholes that did this to _our _Flash," Captain Cold said seriously, with a hint of ice in his voice. The Rogues all nodded in agreement and Trickster went over to Flash.

"You need to wake up soon so we can play darts," he whispered to her. Then he stepped back and Heat Wave went up to the hero.

"You're worrying us, even if we don't show it. You're better than all this shit, get better soon," Heat Wave told her in a forced serious tone. He stepped back next to Trickster and Pied Piper walked forward.  
"I've got a new song I'd like to play for you. Wake up soon," he said quietly before moving to join the other two. Next, Top went up to the hero.

"You're being overly dramatic here, kid. Wake up and prove me wrong," Top said quickly before walking over to join the previous three.

"We'll make sure no one destroys the city while you're gone, you just rest," Weather Wizard ordered the sleeping hero.

"You better get your ass outta that bed before you get fat, Flash. We'll be awaiting your return," Captain Boomerang told her.

"Central City will miss you, wake up soon, Sleeping Beauty," Leonard said in a less icy tone. Mirror Master touched her hand briefly and opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and stepped back.

"You'll get one hell of a talking to once you come back to Central," he told the hero as he walked over to the ring. The Rogues all gathered around him and grabbed onto one another before Mirror Master took them back into the mirror realm.

**Bruce Wayne's POV**

When he came back to the Batcave, he pulled up the security camera for Wendy's room and set it to play what had happened while he was gone. He kept one eye on the video and worked on a company report as he watched. He was surprised when the Rogues suddenly appeared in the speedster's room. They didn't do anything, mostly just talked. But when Captain Cold told his fellows that Flash had been unconscious for so long, they all looked furious. They all started talking about revenge and then started telling Flash that she needed to wake up. Bruce was left staring at the video after it had ended, trying to find a motive that the Rogues would have to come to see the Flash. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. J'onn was coming to try to wake up Flash through mental stimulation, but Bruce was skeptical. He'd always been protective of Flash, ever since she saved him.

_Flashback three years ago (Bruce's POV)_

The Joker had finally caught him. Batman was helpless and he was so drugged that he couldn't move. Joker had been floating for the past few minutes, but now he was coming towards Batman with a sadistic smirk on his face as he sharpened his knives. Then suddenly a red and yellow blur started racing around the warehouse.

"Hey! Joker! Hasn't anybody ever told you that you can't drug people without their consent? That's like, a law. Also, what kinda name is the Joker? I mean, it feels like you kinda copied off of the Trickster back in Central City. And you need a permit for copyrights, so you're in double trouble now," a feminine voice said, it seemed like it was warped and the source of the voice kept moving around the room.

"That Trickster copied off of me! And who are you?" Joker yelled.

"I'm Flash and I'm going to beat you," The blur stopped and Batman was suddenly looking at a young woman clothed in an all red costume.

"You? Beat me? That's a good joke!" Joker laughed.

"Yes! Cause I'm the fastest woman alive!" The woman said happily. She became a blur again and came towards Joker at a frightening speed. Batman saw the blur pause as she punched Joker, before it was back to a vibrating mess. Joker was knocked out in one punch and Flash came over to Batman.

"So, I don't think I need to repeat it, but you may need me to repeat my name cause you're drugged and all, so I'm Flash! From Central City. And I already know who you are because you're the Batman and you're super cool and I'm super glad I got to meet you. But now I'm rambling so I'll shut up," Flash said quickly as she untied Batman from the table he had been strapped to. Batman was having trouble keeping up with everything she was saying, so he just let her take him off the table gently.

"You don't look so good, uh, I can take you to my place to patch you up or we can go to wherever you hide out. Can you tell me that or is that another super secret Bat thing? Yikes, you're really not looking good! Oh wait, I know where I can take you!" Flash said quickly. Batman didn't have time to answer before she was carefully picking him up and running. She must have super speed, because that would be the only explanation for how fast she was going. Suddenly she was slowing down and she skidded to a stop.

"Darn! I need to work on those stops!" She muttered to herself. She set Batman down on a soft surface and ran over to a cabinet as Batman scanned the room for threats. He was in some kind of warehouse, but it was very clean. It was spacious, but it didn't have much in it. Off to the side was a series of cabinets, all labeled, and he was on what seemed to be a sofa on the side of the room. He made to get up and she was there immediately, pushing him back down.

"I'm just going to clean your wounds. Umm, you don't have to say anything. I won't take off your mask, and I'll try to be gentle, but you've got a lot of cuts and I'm just going to seal them up. So, uh, you're okay, just don't move as I work, okay?" She rambled. She was suddenly holding a container of rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, a needle and some biodegradable string. Before he could even say anything, Flash was cleaning his cuts and sewing them together at a super fast pace. She was done within a minute and she ran back over to the cabinets. She rummages through them for barely a second before she was back at his side holding what looked like energy bars.

"So, I probably should have explained my powers and stuff. I can't tell you how I got them, but I got my powers and I'm now a metahuman. That means I have powers. I'm super fast and everything about me is kinda sped up. I can think fast, run fast, and I can vibrate my vocal cords to make my voice unrecognizable. I can also faze through things, but I'm really bad at that and I always end up with a bloody nose. Though I think I'll get the hang of it at some point. And you're at one of my safehouses. I've only got two, but that's beside the point. I have to eat a lot because of my fast metabolism, so I've got these energy bars that I created to give me a lot of well, energy. Would you like one? It might help you get your strength back, but you don't have to have one if you don't want one," Flash rambled. She looked like as was going to continue like that, so he cut her off.

"Where's Joker?" He asked in his darkest voice. Flash looked startled and stuttered a moment before she answered.

"Oh, uh, I took him to the police station and handcuffed him to the tables. I thought they might be able to help, but, yeah," she said quickly, looking down at the floor. Batman suddenly felt like he'd kicked a puppy.

"I'll try one of those energy bars," he said softly. She brightened and handed him one as she unwrapped hers and devoured it. She was already unwrapping another one as he was taking his first bite. The energy bar was surprisingly good and Batman noticed the strong chocolate taste.

"It's good," he told her. She looked even happier (if that was possible) and started rambling again.

"It took me a while to get the combination of ingredients right, but I think I have it right. And the chocolate taste is something my Uncle helped me create, so I know it's good because he's super awesome about that kind of stiff. And, yeah," Flash said quickly again.

"Why did you save me?" Batman asked.

"Oh, uh. I was in the neighborhood visiting a friend. Normally I don't operate in Gotham so sorry for coming on your turf. I just heard something crash while I was on a run and I ran in and there you were. And I didn't want to let the Joker hurt you cause I'm a hero and heroes save people," Flash told him. To his surprise, she took off her mask and set it down on a small table.

"My name is Wendy West, but I also go by Flash when I run around Central City stopping crime," she told him with a smile, holding out her hand. He looked at it skeptically and her eyes widened.

"You don't have to tell me your name! I just wanted to be able to introduce myself, so if you ever need any help, you can just call me," she told him. He shook her hand and she smiled. Now that he looked closely, she was very young, but her eyes were beautiful. They were a mix of different shades and they held a type of knowledge that just made you want to trust her. She was too young for him, and plus, he had a thing for a certain feline villain, but Batman could tell that Flash would be a good ally.

Wendy checked the time and gasped.

"I have to get to work. Are you okay here or do you want me to run you somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm fine here," he assured her. She gave him a smile and put her mask back in place, before racing out of the room.

_End of Flashback_

"Kid, wake up soon. You're driving me crazy-er than usual," he whispered.

{ These first five chapters are all going to be set in the Justice League universe, but then I will have the crossover stuff. Thank you all so much for reading! Do you like it? Did I get the characters right? Any thoughts you want to share? Any at all? Just leave a review, even if you completely bash my story, I still appreciate your feedback. Thanks for reading! See you next week! ) ~ Sugar}


	3. Chapter 3

**J'onn J'onzz's POV**

When the Martian had first heard that Flash had been injured in a fight, he was worried. But not too worried, because this was Flash. She had super fast healing and she never let anything keep her down for long. Then Batman has called him, two days later, saying that Flash wasn't waking up. So he had panicked a bit. He wasn't an expert on Martian physiology, but in his experience, humans didn't stay unconscious for more than a day unless they were severely hurt. Add the fact that Flash healed faster than normal and he knew that something wasn't right.

But when he arrived at the Batman's cave, he found that Flash was doing fine, the only thing wrong? She wasn't waking up.

J'onn had already found out that the speedster's brain was too fast for him to understand, so if he was going to wake her up, he needed another speedster. When he explained this to Batman, the man was furious.

"J'onn! There isn't anyone I can call and there's no other active speed hero I can ask- wait. Flash had a mentor. She's told me often enough that she's not as great as her mentor was, so there's a chance her mentor still has his speed," Batman muttered as he quickly walked away. J'onn hesitated for a second before running over to join him.

"What are you speaking of?" he asked.

"Fash's emergency contact was a guy named Barry Allen and he's the one that told her boss that she couldn't come to work. I bet that he'd know Flash's mentor and he'd tell us where the guy is if we say that Flash needs him," Batman said as he jumped into his car. J'onn quickly got in next to him and then they were off, speeding towards this Barry Allen fellow.

**Barry Allen's POV**

When he left work, the last thing he was expecting was to be attacked and pulled into a car. The person had given him a light drug and they drove for about a mile or so before stopping and pulling Barry out of the car. The person pulled him out of the car and threw him to the ground before being scolded by another person. When Barry looked up, he was shocked when he saw that his kidnappers were Batman and Martian Manhunter.

"You're Barry Allen, emergency contact of Wendy West, or better known as Flash," Batman stated. Barry nodded even though he felt like that wasn't a question.

"Do you know the whereabouts of the previous Flash, Wendy's mentor?" Batman asked. Barry frowned.

"Why do you need him?" Barry inquired.

"The current Flash is unconscious and has not woken since around forty-eight hours ago. I cannot go into Flash's mind without a speedster because her thoughts are too fast," the Martian said quickly. Barry relaxed a bit before furrowing his brow in worry.

"I was the previous Flash, when can we help my niece?" Barry asked. The two current heroes exchanged a weird glance before Batman gestured to the Batmobile.

"You can help her as soon as we get back to the Batcave," he said firmly. Barry nodded and took the blindfold that the man handed him. Once the blindfold was secure over his eyes and he was sitting down, Batman drove them to the Batcave.

_Ten minutes later_

Once they arrived, Barry took off the blindfold and Batman lead them into a cozy looking room where Barry's niece was laying on a soft looking bed. Martian Manhunter brought over two chairs and took Barry's hand as they sat down.

"I cannot connect with you," the green man said sadly, "So you will have to wake Flash on your own. Good luck."

Then everything went dark. When Barry opened his eyes again, he was about to tell the two current heroes that it didn't work when he saw that the only change to the room was that his niece was sitting upright with her knees tucked in and her arms around her knees.

"Hey kiddo," Barry said softly. When Wendy looked over at him, he smiled.

"Wendy, nod your head yes if you can hear me," he told her. When she nodded, his smile widened.

"I can hear you too since I'm in your mind, can you say something?" Barry asked gently.

"Yeah, I can talk as loud as I want, but none of them ever hear me," she said sadly.

"Well, I can hear you just fine. Do you see and hear everything that happens around you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, Batman visits me a lot, telling me to wake up. But I don't know how," she said as tears started to fall. Barry stood and walked over so that he was closer to her.

"Take my hand and think about waking up as hard as you can," he told her. She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. Then suddenly, there was this weird nausea feeling and Barry opened his eyes to the real world.

"Hi," Wendy said weakly. Her voice was a bit hoarse from misuse, but she seemed to be happy.

"You're back!" Batman exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but is there any chance I can take a shower?" Wendy asked. Batman nodded and walked forward so he could undo the IV and heart monitor. Once that was done, Wendy sped over to the bathroom.

\- -_Lovely line that you are paying no attention to _\- - - - - - - - - - -

Once Batman was sure that Wendy was right as rain, he finally let her leave. He had drove them back to Central City and Barry could see that his niece was glad to be back home. Barry had walked her to her apartment and he couldn't help smiling when he left and saw a blur of yellow run out of the apartment behind him. Maybe this time she would learn that she actually needed to rest after getting injured.

**Wendy's POV**

She knew that her Uncle Barry was just looking out for her but she really needed to get to Iron Heights before the Rogues. She knew that even though her villains were criminals, they weren't liars and they would probably do something horrible to the men that had put her into a state of unconsciousness. So she was racing over to the prison despite the promise she'd given her uncle that she would rest. Thankfully, she got there just in time.

She had just made it to the men's wing of the prison when the Rogues appeared out of one of the showers. Flash guessed that they'd used one of the mirrors inside to enter the prison. When they saw her, she smirked and crossed her arms.

"I can't let you beat someone up, even if they are a criminal. And Cold? I'm no disney princess," she told them, they all looked shocked for a second before Captain Cold recovered.

"You sure? You're such a goody two shoes, I bet animals start dancing when you sing," he retorted sarcastically. Her brow furrowed in disagreement.

"Nope, I'd make the Joker run for the hills if I started singing," she told them as she sped forward. Cold rolled his eyes beneath his goggles and tried to shoot her with ice.

"The Flasher's back! Yay!" Trickster shouted happily.

"Yeah, had to get some help from one of my favorite alien friends, but now I'm back and ready to go play darts. But could we take this outside? I don't want to start another prison riot," she told them.

"What'd ya mean anotha? You started a pris'n riot?" Boomerang asked as he threw one of his signature weapons at her. She dodged and smiled as she put a finger to her lips in a "shhh" motion.

"Also, Piper, I'd love to hear that new song later," Flash told the villain. Pied Piper blushed and Flash smiled at his embarrassment. Hartley was bi and while he did have a crush on Flash when he first became a Rogue, he quickly became part of their weird family and saw Flash as his sister and Flash thought of him as an annoying brother. In the Rogues' group,Leonard and Mick were the parental figures; James was the weird little brother; Hartley was the emo middle child; Roscoe was the cool older brother; Digger was the weird uncle; Mark was the nice uncle; and they all viewed Flash as a little sister, even if they would never admit it.

As she was running, Flash suddenly felt a stab of pain in her right arm. She stopped, and when she held it up, it looked like it was fading in and out. At her gasp, the Rogues looked to her in concern and she waved them away with her usual smile.

"Not using my speed for so long was catching up to me, now I have a bit too much energy," she told them, warding off any concerns they might have. There was a bit more fighting and awesome quips (at least in Flash's opinion) and then Mirror Master finally took the Rogues home by splashing water on the floor and teleporting them away. Satisfied that she had averted another crisis, Flash ran back home for a good nap.

\- -_Lovely line that you are paying no attention to _\- - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Wendy went back to work and solved the cases that her uncle hadn't gotten to. The police captain had been a bit annoyed that she had taken off time, but he accepted it when she said that it was a family emergency. Flash had gone out for patrol and the odd thing from yesterday had happened again. But this time it was both of her arms fading in and out. Flash was a bit spooked, so she went over to her aunt and uncle's place.

"Hey Aunt Iris, Hey Uncle Barry," she called as she walked into the house. When they didn't answer, she walked into the kitchen and looked around. Upon seeing a sticky note on the counter, she picked it up so she could read it.

"_Just in case anyone is looking for us, we went to visit our good friends, the Garricks. We'll be back later tonight - Barry & Iris."_

Wendy sighed. She had wanted to get a professional opinion on what was happening to her, but Barry was the only one she had thought to ask. And she didn't want to interrupt him or the Garricks over something that might not be that big of a deal. Normally, her next course of action would be running to the Batcave and bugging Bruce until he gave her a straight answer on whether this was good, bad or okay; but Bruce was probably still grouchy because of the whole "Flash got shot and was unconscious for two days and I was a bit worried but I can't show that because I'm Batman" shindig. So Wendy could wait. She wasn't on death's door (at least it didn't look like that) so she was fine and she would be fine until tomorrow.

She ran back to her house at a light jog and put everything away before changing into pjs and laying down. She tossed and turned with thoughts of what could be wrong with her speed plaguing her mind before she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**Barry's POV**

The next day, Barry hummed along to a commercial as he drove to work. He'd given in to Iris and now he had a car because he couldn't run to work everyday (that was Wendy's thing now). Speaking of his wonderful niece, she was already hard at work when he walked into the lab.

"Hey Uncle Barry!" she said happily as he walked in. He smiled.

"Hey to you as well, how are you doing?" he asked as he put his stuff away.

"Uh, I actually did want to talk to you about something," she said quietly as she wrote down her findings from some DNA samples.

"What's bothering you?" Barry inquired. He sat down and gave her his full attention.

"So, I- uh. I'm fading when I run," she blurted. He frowned as he tried to make sure she said that right.

"You're fading? How so?" Barry asked.

"Like, I went to stop the Rogues from hurting this criminal and in the middle of the fight, I felt this awful pain in my arm and so I stopped to check for an injury. But when I looked at my arm, I wasn't using my speed but it was fading in and out as if it were disappearing," Wendy said quickly. Barry's frown deeped and he pondered that for a second.

"Did it happen more than once?" Barry asked, his voice filled with worry and concern.

"Yeah, it happened one other time. As I was running home, I felt the same pain but in both arms so I stopped and both of my arms were disappearing and reappearing slowly. Barry, I'm really scared. What do I do? What's happening to me?" Wendy pleaded for an answer.

"This doesn't sound very good, but I know we'll get through it like always. I heard of something similar happening to a speedster, they were being called into the Speed Force because they overuse their powers, but they were gone for more than a month and they never came back. I l had something similar when I tried to save people at a faster speed, but I was able to return back here within a month. I don't think your situation is going to get any worse as long as you don't use your speed, okay?" Barry asked for confirmation. Wendy nodded and turned back around to face her work, effectively ending the conversation. It wasn't two minutes later when a call came over the radio about a 132 in progress. That meant that there was an armed robbery in they'd need a CSI after everything was finished (because somehow one of the crooks always escaped) and Barry started to stand up, but Wendy beat him to it.

"I'll go, I know I can't use my speed, but I need to help in some way," his niece said quietly. He nodded and she quickly packed up her stuff before running out of the room.

After finishing up with his current case, he decided to check up on his niece. He found out from one of the patrol cops that Wendy had actually helped stop one of the robbers from escaping by jumping in front of him and handcuffing him as she knocked the gun away. "Guess those self defense lessons came in handy" one of the guys had joked. Then, Barry learned that Wendy had caught a ride with the police captain so they could head to where the Rogues were pulling a heist on a fancy jewelry store. Barry had cursed before running to his car. He knew better than anyone that the Rogues loved fighting the Flash, and so they would cause havoc to get Wendy to don the suit. And even with Barry's instructions, he knew his niece wouldn't hesitate to go running into danger just to make sure none of the bystanders got hurt.

Once at his car, Barry found the case that held his old Flash uniform. He quickly put it on and ran as fast as he could towards the crime scene. When he got there, he was barely a second too late. Wendy had only just put on her suit and she had gone at a slower pace so that she could save the innocent bystanders. Barry noticed that a toddler had wandered into the street, calling for his mother, and they were heading straight for one of the craters full of the Trickster's acid. Wendy saw this at the same time Barry did and she put on an extra burst of speed to make sure she reached the kid in time. Time seemed to stand still as Barry's only niece, the one he thought of as his own daughter, ran towards the toddler and Barry could see her form fading in and out of view. Wendy grabbed the kid just as he was about to fall in and she handed him to a nearby officer.

"NO! KID!" Barry yelled as he saw her start to fade again. He finally reached her and caught her just as she crumpled from the pain.

"Hey, Former Flash… never thought I'd… see that … suit ...again," Wendy said between gasps as she struggled to stay in this world.

"No, kiddo, you can't do this to me. Kid, I'm so sorry," Barry said sadly.

"No need to … be sorry. You … were the best… mentor a ...girl could ask for. S-sorry I disobeyed your instructions … I couldn't … let the kid… get hurt," Wendy told him, her voice fading as her body did. Then she was gone. Barry waited a couple of seconds to see if she'd reappear, but she didn't, so he stood up and faced the Rogues. All of the villains were standing in a group with worried and horrified looks. Barry quickly slapped handcuffs on all of them and stepped back so that he was half turned towards the Rogues and half turned towards the crowd of people that had gathered. He made sure to vibrate his vocal cords as he spoke and he tried not to show any emotion as he addressed the two groups.

"Flash was not my real daughter, but she was the closest thing to it. One fact about speedsters that isn't very well known is that we are connected to what we call the Speed Force. It is what gives us our powers, but we aren't allowed to use more than we have. If we try to run too fast or push our powers past their limits, we risk being taken into the Speed Force. I myself have spent time in the Speed Force, and it is almost impossible to escape. The Speed Force slowly takes away your sense of self, and if you stay there for more than a month, you don't come back. Flash started exhibiting signs that she was overusing her powers and I told her not to run, but, like always, she couldn't ignore those in need. She has entered the Speed Force and she will have to escape by her own means. She has one month before her escape becomes impossible. There is nothing I can do without further endangering her chances of escape, but in the meantime, I will be watching Central City for her. And a reminder, I may have been retired, but I am not too old for this. To all the criminals watching, I'm not Flash and but I can still stop you," Barry said stoically. Then he sped away from the shocked faces. He barely made it back to his house before the tears started falling. Since today was her off-day, iris was waiting for him and they both grieved together.

**Third Person POV**

The founding members of the Justice League (minus Flash) had come to a meeting about their resident speedster and they all had different opinions.

"She can't just keep rushing into these situations. She needs to realize that her own safety matters and she can't just jump in front of the gun," Batman growled.

"She's young and she has accelerated healing, it's a good thing that she places herself in danger for civilians, it proves she's a hero," Superman argued.

"Guys, we shouldn't have had this meeting without her," Wonder Woman tried to interrupt.

"Diana is right, we shouldn't decide things for her without her input. She has the right to defend herself and listen to our feedback," Hawk Woman shouted. The guys all fell silent and Hawk Woman glared at them until they all sat down.

"We all have different opinions on Flash's actions, but she isn't made of glass. She's tough and more than any of us, she knows what she can handle. If we are going to talk about her actions, she needs to be here so se can explain why she did something or didn't do something," Martian Manhunter told them. They all were nodding when Batman's watch made a ping sound. He looked at it and quickly pulled up a screen in front of him.

"Alfred sent me something and it must be important," Batman told them in his way of explaining why he was ignoring them. The screen finished loading and all of the Justice League members were surprised to see a camera view of the former Flash holding the current Flash in his arms as they spoke quietly to one another. All of the Justice League founders gasped when they saw Flash disappear and the former Flash stand up and arrest the Rogues. After that, the former Flash addressed both the crowd of people and the Rogues as he explained what had happened. The Justice League members were all struck into silence when Flash's mentor said that there was nothing he could do, because Flash had been taken by the Speed Force.

All six of the other founders knew about the Speed Force because Flash had given them a description of her powers and how they worked,but Flash had never told them about what could happen if she overused her powers. Some of them wondered if she had even considered telling them. She knew how much they tried to baby her and if they knew she could go overboard accidentally, they would definitely restrict what she could do as a JL member.

Knowing Batman, most of the Justice League members knew he wouldn't just give up on Flash, but their friend's mentor never lied.

Flash would have to escape on her own, within a month, or she was _never _coming back.

{ I'm so mean. I'm really bashing my main character, and I feel awful, but she has to actually make it over to the Avengers Universe. I'm SUPER sorry about the late update(s). My internet is spotty, my computer is slow, and the keyboard randomly has moments that it won't work. Technology hates me. Anyways, I'm going to make Wendy bisexual because she's amazing and yeah, but I'd like her to have one main love interest that ISN'T Batman. Bruce and Wendy are friends, that's all. So if you have an idea for who Wendy should be with, put it down in that review box. Thank you all for reading and now I'm going to try to update my other story. Love you guys ~ Sugar }


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy West's POV**

She had heard about the Speed Force from her uncle. It was supposed to be warm and full of happy feelings. This was not it.

She had felt the extreme pain of being taken from her usual universe and then suddenly she was sitting on the sidewalk under some huge building with a "STARK" label. It looked like a cool building and Flash was surprised that she hadn't heard of it. She saw a newspaper blowing down the street and she picked it up. On the cover it was talking about some huge billionaire idiot that had declared himself as Iron Man, and built the huge tower she was standing next to.

This must be an alternate dimension, she realized. So if the same rules applied as in the Speed Force, she had one month to get back home. And that meant she needed to find someone who could send her back, preferably someone who wasn't going to drug her and take her to some lab so they could experiment on her powers. That meant she needed to find the hero group of this universe, if they even had one.

Flash was still reading through the New York Times newspaper (yeah she was in New York apparently) when a huge portal opened up in the sky and huge ugly monsters started falling out. This would all make for a great movie, but this is real life, so Flash runs civilians out of the city to make sure no one got seriously hurt. Once all the civilians she could see were out of Manhattan, she started fighting those monsters.

While she was taking down one of them, a man with a bow and arrow ran in and shot off three quick arrows at something behind her. When she turned around, she found that the archer had taken care of a monster that had managed to sneak up behind her.

"Thanks," she called out. He smirked and gave her a nod.

"I'm Hawkeye, who're you?" Bow and arrow g- Hawkeye asked.

"I'm Flash, what are these things?" She questioned.

"They're called the Chitauri. That idiot Loki brought them to conquer Earth," Hawkeye answered.

"Okay, you need a lift?" Flash inquired.

"Sure, can you get me to my team?" Hawkeye said as he shot off another arrow.

"Sounds good, close your eyes and try not to puke," she advised. Barely giving him any time to comply, she quickly picked him up and carried him to where the group of brightly colored individuals were fighting the monsters. They all pointed their weapons toward her when she ran up, but they relaxed when she stopped running and set down Clint. He stumbled away as she addressed the men (and woman) in front of her.

"I've already ran all the civilians out of the city limits, but don't cause too much damage. Yell for me if you get in a tight spot," she told them before rushing off.

**Natasha Romanoff's POV**

Black Widow was paranoid. She wouldn't deny that, but it had kept her alive, so she never toned it down. This meant that she was completely able to give Clint a questioning look about the girl that had literally just ran at a blurry speed.

"She calls herself Flash. She seems nice and she can run super fast," Hawkeye answered. Black Widow didn't let herself relax, but she did focus on killing the Chitauri. She'd look into this Flash girl when this was all over.

They kept fighting the monsters and Black Widow found herself extremely grateful for her new hero friend. Whenever she (or another Avenger) was surrounded or having trouble, Flash would appear and help them fight off their baddies until they were in a comfortable rhythm.

Things got a bit wonky when Steve found the portal's power source and was about to shut it down. That was when Tony had yelled at him to wait and Iron Man had caught a freaking missile and thrown it into the portal as the portal was closing. There had been a few seconds of silence as they finished off the rest of the Chitauri, and suddenly Iron man was falling out of the sky.

Black Widow had been relieved at his return, but she had internally panicked when he didn't move and just kept falling down. Then there was the red and yellow blur that Natasha had come to associate with Flash moving up the side of the building.

Flash grabbed Tony and ran him back down to the ground before checking his pulse. He probably didn't have one, because Flash started chest compressions. Flash had finished the tenth compression when the Avengers reached her. When Tony still didn't start breathing, Flash suddenly started rubbing her hands together. Sparks suddenly surrounded Flash's hands and the heroine quickly placed them on Iron Man's chest. It gave him a shock as Hulk gave a loud roar. Tony suddenly sat up, gasping, and looked around frantically. Flash gently pushed him back down so he wouldn't aggravate any of his injuries any further.

"You idiot. If I hadn't been able to restart your heart, you would not have made it," Flash scolded him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I would have been fine. Where's Loki?" he asked. There was a loud thud and they all looked over to see Hulk standing over the beaten body of Loki.

"Puny god," Hulk sneered. Thor checked his brother to make sure the god of mischief was alive and then put a gag in his mouth.

"Who's hungry? I say we get Shawarma," Tony suggested.

\- -_Lovely line that you are paying no attention to _\- - - - - - - - - - -

They found a Shawarma place that hadn't been completely destroyed and ordered a ton of food. Natasha ate a bit of it, but she was astonished to see Flash eat several helpings.

"I have a super fast metabolism that allows me to go as fast as I do, but I need a _lot _of food," Flash explained. They all nodded at her and ate in relative silence.

"How does S.H.I.E.L.D. not know about you?" Clint asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Flash asked in response. They all stopped eating and looked at her for that comment.

"I-uh. I'm from a different dimension," Flash blurted. Getting even more shocked faces, she rushed to explain.

"On my Earth, I'm part of a team of heroes. We call ourselves the Justice League. I was taking care of a couple of criminals in my city when I started fading. It happens to speedsters sometimes, if they use too much of the Speed Force. So I was as shocked as you are now when I woke up here in New York. I read a newspaper to get caught up and then those monsters started coming down out of the sky. I helped get the civilians out of harm's way and then I helped you guys. My uncle said I had around a month to get back out of the Speed Force, but I'm not sure if that applies here. So I kinda need some help so I can get back," Flash told them hurriedly, as if she were waiting for them to start attacking her. Now that she thought about it, Flash sounded really young. That was probably why she was so nervous talking to the Avengers about this stuff.

"Sure," Natasha said simply. All of them turned towards her with confused voices.

"You're a hero and you helped us defeat the Chitauri, in my book, that makes you okay. Add that to the fact that you told us about your situation immediately instead of waiting and lying so you wouldn't get caught. After all that, I say you're in need of our help, and I'm willing to give it to you," Natasha explained in a calm tone as she picked up some chips to munch on.  
"Good! And you shall tell us of your exploits on your Earth, Lady Flash," Thor said jovially. Of course that was when Natasha noticed Loki listening in on their conversation. They had tied him to one of the chairs in the room and without his magic,he was helpless.

"Someone knock him out before I go over there and kill him for listening in on our conversations," Natasha said, with a bit of ice entering her tone. Steve stood up, but Flash was already walking over with a plate of chips and food.

"There's no need to torture him. He knows that even one of us would be able to overpower him if he tried to escape or do something evil. If we're malicious to our villains, we're no better than they are," Flash explained as she untied Loki's gag and unfastened the rope around Loki's left hand. The trickster god was staring at her in shock as she set the plate in front of him and returned to her seat.

"Besides," Flash added. "He's smart enough to know that by being cordial, he can play to our better sides and we won't give him the worst punishment."

"He's still an evil bastard," Tony grumbled.

"Language!" Steve and Flash shouted at the same time. They turned towards each other and shared a smile before turning back to the food in front of them.

"Can you tell us more about your powers?" Bruce asked. Hulk had calmed down a little while ago, so Banner was back in his place.

"Okay. My powers come from this thing called the Speed Force. The Speed Force has been there since before time and will be there after. So hypothetically, I could go back in time and change things. But my mentor shared his experiences with me and I know how dangerous it is to change the timeline. If I was to prevent a minor disaster, there would be an even bigger one to replace it. Speedsters harness the Speed Force and it basically speeds up everything for us. I can move super fast, think super fast, and I need a ton of food cause I burn energy super fast. My uncle was the Flash before me, and when I got my powers, he was the one to explain everything. I can use my powers to do a lot of cool stuff, but I'm not exactly prepared for everything. Like, my uncle could vibrate at the frequency of air and faze through solid objects, but I have trouble with that. The Speed Force apparently has chosen certain people to become speedsters, and if someone who isn't supposed to get the powers recreates the setting and chemicals, the Speed Force could overload their body and kill them. But even though there are the 'chosen ones', not all speedsters are good. In fact, there are more evil speedsters than good ones. That's basically all I can think of right now, but I'll answer any questions you might have," Flash told them, her voice taking on an embarrassed tone as she explained her powers.

"Who is the most powerful hero on your Earth, Lady Flash?" Thor asked quickly.

"That depends. It depends on the day, but our top two are Wonder Woman and Superman. Wonder Woman is an Amazonian warrior from Themyscira and she's pretty much immortal. She's super strong, she can jump really high, and she wields the lasso of truth which basically is unbreakable and makes you be completely honest when it is around you. But Superman is an alien and he had frost breath, laser eyes, super strength, and basically impenetrable skin. Both of them are super powerful, but Superman can be weakened by kryptonite so it depends on who they're facing," Flash answered. Thor nodded.

"Who's your favorite hero from your Earth?" Tony asked.

"I don't really know. We have a lot of different heroes and they all have different powers and personalities. I really like Hawk Girl, who is also an alien, cause she has beautiful wings, she can fly, and she wields that electricity mace; but she can be kinda clueless sometimes. Martian Manhunter is really nice and he has telekinesis and the ability to shape shift and density shift, but he can also read minds which is a bit scary. Batman is probably the coolest, he's a normal human, but he's trained himself to be super athletic and he fights a ton of big villains with just his tech and batarangs. But the one thing about Batman is that he uses fear to fight some villains because he's super scary and he seems emotionless. Though Bats is actually a sweetheart when you get to know him," Flash told them.  
"What's your weakness?" Clint asked.

"Oreos," Flash replied quickly before realizing what he really meant. "Oh, I can't run when it's really cold, and my body starts to shut down if I can't use my speed to warm myself up. It's kinda annoying because one of the villains I fight has this freeze gun and I can't move if I'm frozen. Batman had to come get me the last time I was frozen 'cause I wasn't warming up on my own."

"Who's your most powerful villain?" Tony asked.

"Well, with the JL, I've fought this guy named Vandal Savage and he's immortal so he's super scary. But with my uncle, I had to fight this Speedster called the Reverse Flash and that guy absolutely wanted to kill my uncle. Both of them had no regard for who got hurt during the fights so it was hard to fight them and spare the civilians at the same time," Flash answered. She looked past the group and Natasha was confused for a second when she grabbed another plate of food and walked over to where Loki was sitting. Then Natasha saw that the trickster had finished his food and Flash was giving him another plate. Flash then walked up to the owner of the restaurant and told her something in a low voice. A second later, Flash set a full glass of ice water that the restaurant owner had given her in front of Loki. Without saying anything, she went back over to her seat and looked up at the Avengers, ready to resume the questioning.

The Avengers asked her questions all night and when they were done, they explained things about their world. Flash had eventually revealed her identity as Wendy West and apparently, a red head. Tony and Bruce had been interested in the formula she used to change her hair from red to blond, and she promised to give it to them later.

As they were about to leave, Tony offered to give them all a ride back to the Tower or wherever home was, and all of them agreed except Flash.

"I need to run. I can think clearer when I'm using my powers. I kinda already know where the Tower is so I'll see you guys there," she said as she started to back away. Natasha gave her a small wave and Flash smiled for a second before disappeared in a gust of wind.

"That is so cool," Clint said seriously.

"I know," Natasha said evenly. She saw that Thor was trying to figure out where he had set the gag for Loki and the trickster god already had his hands tied tightly behind his back.

"Are most women like her on your planet?" Loki whispered, so soft that even Natasha barely heard it.

"Motherly and kind and overall amazing? That side is in every one of 'em. It's called 'maternal instincts', but most women don't show that unless faced with cute animals or kids. Girls like Flash are kinda rare, but they're absolutely amazing," Steve answered quietly.

"And even then, I don't think I've ever met someone quite like Flash. She's one of a kind," Natasha added in an almost silent voice. The trickster god nodded at Natasha, conveying that he had gotten the threatening undertone that Natasha had used. Thor finally found the gag, and he shoved it into his brother's mouth, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just taken place. The guy was a god, but he was super unobservant of the world around him.

**Wendy West's POV**

She'd barely gotten about a mile away from the Shawarma place when the world around her suddenly warped different colors. Everything went bright white for a second before her vision cleared and she realized she was sitting on a bench in Central Park. A man came walking up to her and she smiled, seeing that it was her uncle Barry.

"Hello Wendy, how are you?" The man asked. She knew it her uncle because he would never be that formal with her.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my uncle?" She asked, jumping to her feet as she raised her fists, ready for a fight. The man chuckled.

"We are the Speed Force, Wendy West. And your uncle is fine. He's waiting for you back in Central City, and we will gladly let you return to him," the ma-the Speed Force told her.

"But?"

"But we need your help. The universe you just left, the one with Iron Man and Black Widow and Thor, that universe is in danger. We know that you can help, and we are asking for the sake of all of your new friends. Please consider this, Flash," the Speed Force explained.

"If I do help this universe, will I be able to return to my own within a month of their time? No matter how long I am needed here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. We will make it so that you will return exactly one month from your time, but you will not age here. You will not grow older while here and you will be exactly one month older when you are finished helping. Do you agree?" the Speed Force asked.

"I do. I am willing to help them in any way I can," she confirmed.

"You could be there as long as seven years, but you will stay the same age that you are now. Are you alright with this?" The Speed Force asked.

"Yes," she replied calmly.

"Then good luck, Flash."

**Loki's POV**

He was entranced. The lady Flash was amazing. She was kind, for giving him the food and drink while the other self-proclaimed heroes glared at him and took every opportunity to make it so he wasn't comfortable. Then the lady Flash had told the heroes about her powers, without boasting. The only person Loki could recall that had had that type of personality was Frigga, his mother and the only person who didn't make him want to murder them because they were stupid.

"And I don't think I've ever met someone quite like Flash, she's one of a kind," the woman in all black-Natasha was saying in an almost silent voice. It was easy for him to see the message she was sending. Apparently, the spy had grown fond of the lady Flash and didn't want anyone to hurt her. So naturally the woman threatened Loki. And he gave her a tiny nod to show that he understood.

But even as Thor lead him roughly to a long black car, Loki couldn't stop thinking about the woman who could move faster than he could blink. She was perfect in practically every way. Modest, kind, powerful, and beautiful. He would have called her attractive because of her voice alone, since she had a good voice that was easy to listen to. But then she'd taken off her mask and told the heroes of her real name. Wendy West. It was a weird sounding name, but it also rolled right off the tongue. Different, but nice. It fit her perfectly. As the woman had sat talking to the heroes, he'd watched in amazement as her hair turned from a light blond color to a pretty red-orange. He was itching to ask her about it, but he didn't want to speak in case the heroes were feeling particularly violent. Thankfully, the Lady Flash had explained that it was a scientific marvel and she had made it so that her hair would turn to the blonde color when she used her speed. It was a genius idea and only served to further Loki's interest in her. She was more interesting than any mortal he'd ever met, and he promised himself he would get her. The Lady Flash would be a great asset to his plan and would help him take over the Earth.

{ Okay, how was this? Like or no? Should I develop a relationship between Loki and Wendy? Or should I make it one sided and purely friendship? I also want to have a main love interest in this story, but I don't want it to be Batman because I am a WonderBat shipper all the way. Please share your comments with me so I can make my story better. I'm still having trouble with technology, but I'm trying to work around that. Thanks for reading! ~Sugar }


End file.
